Reanimation
Reanimation is a remix album by the rock band Linkin Park, released after and based upon their first album, Hybrid Theory. Recorded during the Hybrid Theory tour in 2001, it features heavily and rap remixed songs from the Hybrid Theory album as well as previous LP material. Reception and criticism Reanimation tends to be eschewed by many fans, as it varies greatly stylistically from Hybrid Theory. The titles of the songs are styled on the Internet pop-culture language leet, using symbols, numbers, and unconventional spelling and grammar. Reanimation was very rap-styled, as opposed to Hybrid Theory's nu-metal format, with singing and rapping vocal exchanges between Chester Bennington and Mike Shinoda. Many of the tracks on Reanimation lacked this balance (Bennington's vocals were, on many tracks, scratched or removed entirely). Some fans also raised allegations of "crass commercialism" over the album's nature}; as it was composed mostly of remixes of the first album, some felt that the creative process was stilted, essentially repackaging the same material in an only altered form. Defenders of the album state that Reanimation helped the many underground hip-hop artists that it featured reach a larger audience, as well as changing the nature of the work so significantly (restructuring songs, adding or substantially changing verses, and adding several guest artists) that it could be considered an entirely new albumEntertainment Weekly. Reviewer Stephen Thomas Erlewine (of All Music Guide) considered the album "a damn sight more interesting than Park's debut" and "a welcome step in the right direction," stating that Linkin Park's previous material was blandly similar to that of numerous other nu metal bands, and he praised Reanimation for attempting to break new ground. He would later be disappointed with 2003's Meteora for failing to continue this progression. Linkin Park have also stated that this album could be considered both a remix and studio album. The score on MetaCritic is 60%.MetaCritic.com - Reanimation It is also worth noting that of Linkin Park's earlier works, this album's sounds and structure hint at the direction the band was to take later with A Thousand Suns. Reanimation on live shows Some of the material on Reanimation found its way into Linkin Park's live shows, as attested by the presence of "P5hng Me A*wy" on Live in Texas. Also, the intro to Krwlng is sometimes played before the song Crawling, as seen on Live In Texas and Live 8. (2003), "Frgt/10" which was performed at 'ReAct: Music and Relief' (2005). "1Stp Kloser" has been performed once with Jonathon Davis on the Projekt Revolution tour. Although, they have never played the whole song since, the 2nd bridge of "1stp Klosr" is usually played where it would in the reanimated version of "One Step Closer", and Jonathan Davis's verse is sung by Chester. Occasionally, Mike Shinoda will sing the "Blood is pouring" part in between Chester's "Shut up!" refrain. Before the "Shut up!" part comes in, Chester will sing "Blood is pouring" as the crowd is hyped. On the same tour, Chali 2Na performed "Frgt/10" with the band. Also, the samples played during Mike's verses from "WTH You" are used instead of the original guitar/synth parts from "With You" and Chester screams "Come on!" right before the guitar riffs. Mike Shinoda has also played a shortened version of "Enth E ND" with Fort Minor at their Pukkelpop live shows in 2005. This album has been released in several different versions. They have been a standard version with an alternate booklet, in Dual Disc format, in a Japanese Edition, DVD Edition, and as a vinyl. Track listing #"Opening" (performed by Mike Shinoda / Dave Farrell) – 1:07, 105 BPM #"Pts.Of.Athrty" (reinterpreted by Jay Gordon) – 3:45, 95 BPM #"Enth E ND" (reinterpreted by Kutmasta Kurt / Motion Man) – 3:59, 105 BPM #"[Chali]" (Linkin Park) – 0:23 #"FRGT/10" (reinterpreted by Alchemist/ Chali 2na [[Jurassic 5]] / Chairman Hahn) – 3:32, 95 BPM #"P5hng Me A*wy" (reinterpreted by Mike Shinoda / Stephen Richards [[Taproot (band)|Taproot]] / Brad Delson) – 4:37, 103 BPM #"PLC.4 Mie Hæd" (reinterpreted by Amp Live / Zion) – 4:20, 133 BPM #"X-Ecutioner Style" (reinterpreted by Sean C. / Roc Raida / Black Thought [[The Roots]])– 1:49, 93 BPM #"H! Vltg3" (performed by Evidence / Pharoahe Monch / DJ Babu) – 3:30, 93 BPM #"[Riff Raff]" (Linkin Park) – 0:21 #"WTH You" (reinterpreted by Chairman Hahn / Aceyalone / Mike Shinoda) – 4:12, 98 BPM #"NTR\Mssion" (Intermission) (performed by Mike Shinoda / Dave Farrell) – 0:29, 105 BPM #"PPR:Kut" (reinterpreted by DJ Cheapshot / Jubacca / Rasco / Planet Asia) – 3:26, 150 BPM #"Rnw@y" (reinterpreted by Backyard Bangers / Phoenix Orion) – 3:13, 109 BPM #"My DSMBR" (reinterpreted by Mickey P. / Greg Kurstin / Kelli Ali) – 4:17, 105 BPM #"[Stef]" (Linkin Park) – 0:10 #"By_Myslf" (reinterpreted by Josh Abraham / Mike Shinoda / Stephen Carpenter [[Deftones]]) – 3:42, 103 BPM #"Kyur4 TH Ich" (reinterpreted by Chairman Hahn) – 2:32, 102 BPM #"1Stp Klosr" (reinterpreted by The Humble Brothers / Jonathan Davis [[KoЯn]]) – 5:46, 95 BPM #"KRWLNG" (reinterpreted by Mike Shinoda / Dave Farrell / Aaron Lewis [[Staind]]) – 5:42, 100 BPM iTunes Bonus Tracks "One Step Closer" (Live LP Underground Tour 2003) - 3:42 "Buy Myself" (reinterpreted version of By Myself by Marilyn Manson) - 4:16 (Also on Pts.Of.Athrty / H! Vltg3 and Japanese Version of the album) "My December" (Live Projekt Revolution Tour 2002) - 4:27 Singles # "Pts.Of.Athrty # "Frgt/10" DVD contents * Full album in 5.1 surround sound * Three music videos: ** Pts.Of.Athrty ** Frgt/10 ** Kyur4 TH Ich * The Making of Pts.Of.Athrty featurette Note: This is only available in a DVD-Audio format. It plays in most DVD Players and DVD-A compatible CD Players. Personnel *Jeff Chester - Engineer *Brian Gardner - Digital Editing, Mastering *Don Gilmore - Producer (original recordings) *KutMasta Kurt - Interpretation *Greg Kurstin - Keyboards *Roc Raida - Interpretation *Mark "Spike" Stent - Mixing *Andy Wallace - Mixing *Tom Whalley - A&R *Troy Staton - Mixing *Doug Trantow - Programming, Producer, Engineer *Josh Kouzomis - Interpretation *Ryan Williams - Engineer *Jay Gordon - Interpretation *The Alchemist - Interpretation *Josh Abraham - Interpretation *Stephen Carpenter - Guitar *Mickey Petralia - Keyboards, Programming, Producer, Interpretation *DJ Revolution - Editing *Jonas G. - Engineer *Nancie Stern - Sample Clearance *Pharoahe Monch - Vocals *Erik Gregory - Programming *Chairman Hahn - Turntables, Sampling, Artwork, Illustrations, Records *Mike Shinoda - Guitar, Vocals, Emcee, Keyboard, Producer, Sampling, Artwork, Art Direction, Design, Interpretation *Stephen Richards - Vocals on "P5hng Me A*wy" *DJ Babu - Cut *Evidence - Interpretation *Ray Wilson - Assistant Engineer *The Humble Brothers - Interpretation *Chester Bennington - Vocals *Brad Delson - Guitar, Producer *Dave "Phoenix" Farrell - Bass, Violin *Rob Bourdon - Editing, drums *Jeff Blue - A&R *David Treahearn - Mixing Assistant, Assistant *Michael Fitzpatrick - Programming, Interpretation *Jonathan Davis - Vocals on "1Stp Klosr" References External links [http://linkinpark.com/music-lyrics/Remixes/reanimation Reanimation official lyrics page] Category:Linkin Park albums Category:Reanimation